


Iokath - for the Quinnmancers

by Cowoline



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowoline/pseuds/Cowoline
Summary: This is my rewrite of the Iokath story line. It follows the canon story almost to the letter, but with the amount that I believe Quinn should have been included. Not all dialogue is present, but the bits and pieces I found relevant to this rewrite.All rights belong to Bioware.This piece is unrelated to my other stories.





	Iokath - for the Quinnmancers

As Cianne walked through Iokath she had the unnerving feeling that she was being watched. Eyes that followed her and surveillance everywhere. She tried to take comfort that it might be SCORPIO looking out for them, but that did not seem to work at all - quite the opposite in fact. She was also livid. Acina should have informed her, that she had troops on Iokath. That thought alone made her feel tired. She had hoped their alliance might be one of trust, as she had the utmost respect for Acina - and simply just liked her. At least she was greeted by the face of the one sith in the galaxy she knew she could trust - Lana. She had gotten a better friendship with her than she had thought possible.

“Commander. Welcome back to Iokath,” Lana greeted her with a fond smile.

“I’m glad to see you safe,” Cianne replied kindly.

“You didn’t tell us you had company,” Theron remarked with some amusement in his voice.

“Commander, meet the assassins I captured,” Lana turned with a determined stare as she turned out of the way.

Behind her stood a woman in a republic uniform, but it was the imperial officer who caught her eye. The way he held himself was all too familiar and as he turned, Cianne didn’t even make it a footnote of the fact that the republic trooper spoke with an imperial accent.

“I told you, I’m no a…” the trooper attempted to deny.

“Malavai!” Cianne exclaimed and interrupted the poor republic trooper as she took a few quick steps towards Quinn and embraced him as he turned. She nearly chuckled at his awkward, surprised and a little uncomfortable reaction as his arms seemed to debate whether or not to embrace her in return. It was so familiar... and it was a comfort to know, that despite the years that had passed, he was still the same - her adorable and easily flustered captain.

“I thought I’d never see you again!” She smiled broadly giving him a small squeeze to emphasize how much she still cared.

“The feeling is mutual, my lord, but perhaps we can save the displays of affection for a more private setting?” his voice calm, but it carried an unfamiliar pain trembling on his every word.

“After the war, preferably. I’m on a time-sensitive mission.” the republic officer replied in her imperial voice.

“I could force choke everyone here until they pass out. Would that suffice?” Cianne snickered quietly in his ear as she pulled away - completely ignoring the trooper speaking to her.

Despite himself, Quinn gave small chuckle that was little more than air. Yet in his eyes she saw a deep melancholy that she was convinced hadn’t always been there. It was also carried in his voice like a haunting whisper, that made her feelings of elation instantly dampen. Something had happened - the question was what?

“I do not believe that would be appropriate,” he replied his voice trembling ever so slightly - and Cianne was certain it was so subtle only she would notice. But was it from amusement or worry?

“And you are?” Cianne inquired - perhaps a little more sternly than intended as she turned towards the trooper.

“Captain Elara Dorne of the Republic. It’s an honour to meet you, Commander,”

“Dorne… I knew your father once… a good man as I recall,” Cianne stated eying her up and down. Easy to see that she must have been an Imperial deserter, which would also explain the previous confident young woman’s cheeks growing red.

“I… wouldn’t know…” she stuttered uncertain of what to say, but quickly regained her footing, “Supreme Commander Malcom wants a word with you. In private.”

“Empress Acina requests the same, but unlike Malcom, she's open to a group conference.” Quinn added looking intently at Cianne - and if she didn’t know better there was a bit of doubt in his eyes beneath his usual professional confidence.

“Get your leaders on the line. Both of them. It's about time we sort out this mess.” Cianne stated with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“Right away.” Dorne replied.

As Dorne opened the channel Cianne’s eyes searched for Quinn’s, but he looked away. She felt frustration boiling beneath her cool exterior. She wanted to talk to him - not sort out petty squabbles between the Empire and Republic. And her frustration only grew as she was met by Malcolm's pride. To think the Empress of the sith was more amiable of the two.

“Enough! We will ally with the Sith Empire.”

A rash decision perhaps and before she knew it Dorne had activated a bomb and was fleeing the scene. She looked to Quinn. She wanted him with her, but with Malcom being Theron’s father, she knew he would be the smarter choice - he could give her the best strategic advice. Besides, Quinn undoubtedly knew everything about the Empire's forces and most of the Republics as well. She knew Lana would need his expertise. She reached for his hand and squeezed it fondly.

“Quinn, I need you here, defending my base. We’ll catch up soon. I promise,” she vowed.

“I’ll hold you to it, my lord. Come back safely,” his voice was even, but she heard the remote plea hidden behind the words. It was somewhat of a comfort to her that she still read his subtle nature so well - as if no time had passed at all. But in his eyes she saw an instant reminder of it. A pain so deeply profound it reminded her of when he had betrayed her to Baras.

* * *

 

Things were progressing fast, but the knowledge that someone had fed the Republic, Empire and Alliance the same information at the same time, made her increasingly uneasy. And though she remained focussed, her eyes did not miss seeing Quinn, who was standing next to Acina. Cianne looked up at the holo of the walker Acina presented her with.

“If I had known we were exchanging gifts, I wouldn’t have showed up empty-handed,” Cianne grinned.

“Bring me back Malcom’s head and we’ll call it even,” Acina grinned in return.

“And what can I offer you, Major?” Cianne flirted with a grin as she looked at Quinn, and a blush instantly formed on his cheeks.

“A gift will not be necessary,” he swallowed and added, “my lord,”

Cianne nearly chuckled as Quinn avoided her gaze and seemed completely flustered.

“Incoming call…” Theron added.

“Routing it through now,” Quinn replied with professionalism as he approached the console.

And just like that the moment between them had vanished into thin air, and she was forced to pay attention to a completely unpleasant Malcom.

* * *

 

Theron’s father was lying dead on the floor and as she saw her friend bowed over his father, while mourning his loss, Cianne felt that she failed him. She wanted to stay loyal to Quinn and the Empire, but she had never wanted a war with the Republic - and certainly not the death of Theron’s father. But they had other more pressing issues. And when Lana called immediately after Cianne was once again given an impossible task.

“Let me guess; that’s bad,” Theron added to Lana’s update.

“More like catastrophic,”

That was when Quinn showed up on the holo.

“Excuse the interruption, my lord. Beniko is correct. The energy fluctuations are unprecedented. It is unlikely that anyone will survive if the weapon is activated,” his voice as serious as ever.

“Meaning?” Theron asked.

“The weapon core is charging - and no one’s at the controls. If you don’t deactivate it soon, it may obliterate the entire planet,” Lana clarified.

“Don’t worry, Lana. We will handle the super weapon,” Cianne replied with confidence.

“You will never reach it in time,” Lana objected.

“Unless we use the shields being disconnected to our advantage. A skilled slicer could access the panel remotely and slow down the process,” Quinn noted.

“Already on it. I can remotely slice the mainframe from here. Maybe buy you enough time to manually kill the weapon at the source,” Theron kept his voice incredibly even as he began slicing on his datapad.

“I should inform you that the chance of reaching the weapon in time is still nearly negligible,” Quinn’s voice was professional, but she heard the dread humming in his voice.

“Do whatever it takes. In the meantime, tell our forces to take shelter. Be safe… all three of you,” Cianne said as she looked at the three people in the universe she cared for the most.

“You too, Commander,” Theron replied in a sad voice.

“ _ Please _ return safely, my lord,” Quinn added with a hint of pleading in his voice.

“I promised we would catch up. I intend to keep that promise,” Cianne replied as her last message before signing off.

* * *

 

Whatever happened in that chair resulted in her once again being treated for injuries that had brought her close to death. She felt too weak to move and couldn’t open her eyes. She did feel the presence walking around her and heard the subtle sound of a scanner and the scent of kolto. But nothing brought her comfort like the shift of the bed and a presence that leaned over her as it gently whispered.

“You promised to come back safely, my lor… my love,” his voice croaked ever so slightly at the last words.

Her heart sped up at the words. How long she had longed to hear his voice again - and to hear it spoken with such soft affection filled her with urgency. She attempted to speak, but every word was incoherent.

“The droid… weapon… rage is the key,” she had to warn them - warn  _ him _ .

“Thank you, Major. We will take it from here,” Lana’s voice sounded.

“I …” she heard Malavai hesitate long enough to know that he couldn’t think of an excuse to object, “As you say,” he replied politely and got up, while she drifted off again.

* * *

 

Her heart ached for Quinn as he told her, what had transpired in her absence. She felt her fingers burn with rage - to think she had spared that slimy little weasel of a Minister. If she saw Lorman again he would suffer - slowly. But when she saw the uncertainty in his eyes as he professed:

“... I worried you had fallen out of love with me,”

It was as if her heart shattered into a million pieces and was miraculously healed all at once.

“I love you, Malavai. I always have and I always will,” her reply was completely serious and the shock on his face was bittersweet.

“I love you too, my lord,” he replied with obvious relief.

The kiss lingered on her lips, but it was nothing compared to the affection in his eyes and the happines in his smile as he pulled away. Whatever lay hidden in their past was meaningless compared to this. He turned to see Lana and Theron come up from behind them.

“If you ever need my services again, just say the word,” Quinn smiled at her.

“Wait,” she grabbed his wrist gently, “Where are you off to?”

“Your confidants do not believe I can be trusted - so I believe it wiser to give you some privacy,” he explained politely in a low voice as they slowly approached.

“But I  trust you, Malavai,” she replied honestly.

“Thank you. Later I will show you just how much that means to me. Until then... my love,” his voice barely above a low rumble and his eyes were dancing with joy and a confident - almost smug - smile caressed his lips before he left her with her advisors.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review. :)


End file.
